rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight no one is safe and you will all be receiving critiques. First up...April Showers Bebe: I really thought you were gonna slay this challenge since you won the S4 roast. Anyways, watching your roast was literally making me uncomfortable because it was awkward and you were bringing yourself down. Plus, the jokes weren't landing. For your runway, I kinda like it and also don't like it. Sure it looks sickening but if you stand next to these queens' looks, I don't think you would look good. Long story short, you shine tonight in a bad way. Ariana: I actually love your look! I grew up watching the Power Puff Girls and I loved that you decided to dress as HIM! But onto your roast... It just wasn't funny and I didn't like the fact that you put yourself in a bad light calling yourself a filler queen. I didn't get the Black Eureka part and why your brain exploded like my Manchester concert. But the cosmetic surgery joke was kinda nice? I don't really know how to feel about most of it just that this was not your night and you still haven't shined through. Next up...Charlie Hides Aquaria: So it wasn't the worst. You did have a hard challenge because April doesn't really have a personality that we know of but it was very one note. You tried to play off of April being safe which kinda makes since but it's just not the best thing tonight. You're look was pretty but like so was everyone else's. Bebe: Your roast was nice. When I saw you were assigned with April, I was like "damn she is gonna flop again" but it turns out, you actually did good. This is a major step-up from that floppy ass commercial last episode. You were making safe jokes about April which there were some cringey moments but there were great moments plus this was the only thing you could joke about. For your runway, I love it! This is such an Asia O'Hara tease. I really love the butterfly headpiece and the dress. In conclusion, after your flop last episode, you climbed back in to the top, but there were some obstacles with you like the weird jokes. Anyways, good job. Ariana: First off you look beautiful tonight and I love the touch of butterflies. Your roast was funny in most places and wasn't funny in a few. I liked your bits about how April is always safe and how she was the Virgin Mary because she was always safe. And I liked the Durex Condoms for breakfast joke but the condom joke seemed to be the only thing that was going on for you. I didn't get the Kiddie Ride joke and how Peaches can't lay a finger on her. At least you made fun of April's foundation shade at the beginning to show more creativity. Next up...Kim Kardashian Aquaria: So this is not your best work Kim. First of all fuck you for calling me out like that the only reason you won was because Ori rigged season 4 for you. Now onto your performance. Your opening joke could've gone somewhere but it didn't and same with your 600 lbs life joke didn't make since at all. You're joke about her weight and your hole made me laugh but that was the only good part in the performance. But your look is really cute though. You look really pretty but that's not the point of the challenge. Bebe: So your roast was nice too, but it was kinda going to Mean Street. I liked some of the jokes in it, they were funny. But some of them went to deep and it looked too mean. Anyways, those bad parts were still overshadowed by the good parts. For your runway, I like it but it doesn't wow me. So yeah, you did great but in some parts you were too mean and that's the only thing i would change. Good job. Ariana: Not your best work. Your look it's fine you look pretty and your hair looks like Trinity The Tuck's AS4 promo hair. But then we get into your roast, like you came after Ru so you had a great chance to make yourself look better than her which you did however you were repetitive. And being repetitive is something I've had a problem with you whenever I saw you submissions. In the magazine challenge all your topics were about abortions but here it was just about Roxxxy's weight. And we've seen the Ray-J joke already. I just want to see more creativity from you because your submission this week was just one not like a few other of your past submissions. Next up...Naomi Smalls Aquaria: I know Kim said that no one would clap for you but unlike her performance we were clapping. Your jokes were hilarious and really my only critique was it was kinda messy and ll over the place but still I was laughing my ass of at all of them. You were giving a hundred percent this whole performance...except for your look. This is so ugly I can't even. But anyways great job tonight. Bebe: So your roast was nice...anyways, I wished your roast kinda connected with Charlie because it was like hopping around and over. There were some good moments but i just wished it was more on connection. For your runway, it's underwhelming. I needed more from it. There are better looks than this. Again, you did good but you were too "move-y" and your runway was so boring but good job... Ariana: Again another android quality photo but you still look beautiful at least. You had my favorite roast because it was everything we loved about Naomi and more! The jokes about Charlie being racist were funny and you had more than just one topic about her which is what I like about your submission and you shined bright tonight. Your old joke was cute but I wished it was stronger but your submission was already strong and you did so well tonight so good job! Next up...Rita Ora Bebe: So same with Kim, you both were too mean but the difference is: she made it up with funny and great jokes but for you, nothing. I think you just went on and on which kinda made it boring. For your runway, it's great! I love it! It's so elegant and beautiful! So to catch up, your roast was bad but your look was great. Ariana: Your look tonight was simple but gorgeous. Your roast, my only favorite roast from you was the roast about having a personality as basic as Vanessa. And then everything else was bad. I kinda wished that you were just more funny in general because the jokes about RuPaul falling in the bottom didn't even land and I was expecting the magazine joke to go somewhere... that just wasn't the bad magazine store. I expected more from you and if you know a thing about us... We LOVE dark humor. Roast RuPaul about her transphobia and inability to learn names. That would have been something we would laugh at. Next up...Roxxxy Andrews Aquaria: You're roast was really funny but you touched on some "offensive" topics and it got to the point where it mad it kinda uncomfortable. You're first joke was had me rolling on the floor but it just kept getting worse and worse until it just wasn't funny anymore. Your look was stunning though and even though you didn't do the best you still did better then the other bitches. Bebe: Ugh, queen! Once again, another great job! Your roast was easily too funny although it touched to some dark jokes but I know that's kinda your thing and it wasn't even too mean so I applaud you for that. Everything from start to finish was great. For your runway, YES! Very pretty and very exotic. I kinda wished there was no black on it but it's the pre-reveal so i'm fine with that. Great job, sweaty! Ariana: Your runway, although I love ruveals I wish that the pre-ruveal was all red as well because the runway is red for filth but the ruveal itself was stunning. Although there were parts where it wasn't quite Roxxxy such as rounds with your dad but your roast was funny! My favorite joke from you was the children coming out of Kim without 3 stds and a uti. And unlike Kim, you had more than just abortion jokes! And correction, Kim cries in EVERY episode on her show. And I wished you would have thrown in the getting robbed in paris joke because other bitches can wait but you still did a good job tonight Last up...RuPaul Aquaria: The lack of effort was really real here. As always you bombed. There were grammar errors, bad jokes, and just no effort put into this. There really isn't much to say other than this was terrible. Your look was good but stop sending these Samsung quality screen shots. After how ever many weeks it's been I'm sure you've gotten used to this but terrible job tonight Ru. Bebe: Once again, another flop. Honestly just read your roast and you'll see why it's bad. Okay that was too mean. Anyways, I don't understand the jokes about Rita like ??? and it was also cringey and making me uncomfortable. For your runway, I like it. It's a good step-up from your last ugly runway. Again, very very very bad roast but great runway. Ariana: You look stunning if we can get past the android quality. Your roast to Rita however was so boring and the "million dollar- I mean layer eyebags?" did not make any sense whatsoever. You're RuPaul, the queen of queens and you were opening setting the tone and you did not do a good job. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Charlie Hides, Naomi Smalls You're safe. Kim Kardashian Although some thought your roast was bland and one note, to others it was well seasoned... You're safe. RuPaul I think you're used to hearing this now I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Roxxxy Andrews Overall this roast was dry and crusty... But yours was the best tasting one. Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. April Showers Your overall performance was underdone... Rita Ora This challenge was not your strong suit, and it showed... Rita Ora You're safe. April Showers I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Lavender Ladies. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. April Showers Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. RuPaul You are and will always be...a bottom, jk we love you Mama Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts